Undisclosed Desires
by WolfyAlex
Summary: Kevin knew there was more to Edd. He just wanted Edd to know that and understand he cared. Reverse Kevedd.


**Alex:** Wellllll here I go again. I wrote another fanfic for Kevedd. Dear God this ship is taking over my life. XD

Well this time it is about Reverse Kevedd. Which is still pretty good. 3 It is pretty smutty though and it is based off the song Undisclosed Desire by the Muse.

**Summary:** Kevin knew there was more to Edd. He just wanted Edd to know that and understand he cared.

**WARNINGS!: **Smut. This is very very smutty smut. It is also yaoi! BOY ON BOY! Get out of here if you don't want to read it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own EEnE, Kevin, Edd, or even Reverse Kevin or Edd. I do not make any money off of this. I am just here to do things to your panties and boxers. 3

0o0o0o0

My eyes lay upon the male that stood before me in my own room. I knew him all too well. I had studied him head to toe and just know invited him into my house. Why? It was foolish. He was my bully; he embarrassed me daily for the fun of seeing me blush. Eddward M Vincent was tall, rough, and full of hate for the general populace. Right now he stared, a tad confused, and watching me with predatory eyes.

Carefully I took a step towards him, raising my hand. As it rested on his cheek, he flinched a little. His pupils dilated a little before returning to normal. My heart was like a drum as I cupped his cheeks. Those eyes screamed silent emotions the face never showed. I knew Eddward had suffered so much. I could see it in those blue eyes. They might try to keep it a secret, under lock and key, but I knew. I wished he wouldn't hide it. I gently caressed his cheek bone with my thumb.

"I don't want you to hide." I told him. He rose in eyebrow at me, not fully understand the meaning behind my words.

"I am right here." He replied, snorting a little. He wasn't pull away from me though, not that I really thought he would, so I pressed myself closer to him. My free hand joined the other hand on the other cheek.

"I don't mean like that." I muttered to him. His cold and loveless face stared at me. "Don't hide yourself from me." I whispered, watching as his eyes sparked. "Don't deny me the pleasure of seeing yourself." My teeth found my bottom lip, nibbling on it while I looked at him. Eddward's face softened for a second before that mask came back up. A frown marred his face. "Trust me Eddward." I pleaded to him.

It was in Eddward's eyes that the pure look appeared. I smile split along my face before I leaned up to meet my lips against his. Eddward's hand moved to cup the back of my neck, holding me in the kiss. I could feel his hope in that simple gesture. I watched his eyes close, mine following suit, as we kept the kiss sweet.

A tear started to fall down my cheek while we lip locked. I wanted to reconcile the violet in his heart. My hands moved backwards. I felt him stiffen as my fingers ran along the edge of the sock hat. I want to recognize that his beauty is not just a mask. While my fingers slipped under the hat, he shivered, but let the hat fall to the floor behind us. I kept my eyes shut, but my fingers found the scar that lay upon his scalp, caressing it gently. I wanted to exorcise the demons from his past. I could feel his arm wrap around my waist, pulling me flush against his body as if I would melt into his body. I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in his heart.

I could feel Eddward shifting though, his breath quickening a little. Suddenly he picked me up after repositioning his arms. Those strong muscles were at work while I wrapped my legs around his waist to help. His hands found home under my shirt and resting against my back. He bit my lip, growling lightly. He threw me onto my own bed, causing me to bounce lightly at the force. Part of me was surprised by the sudden roughness. My own hat fell, falling on the bed beside me while I stared wide eye at Eddward. My hat was swept to the side by the swimmer.

It was all a trick though. He was playing the bully again. He was wicked and divine. He crouched down on the bed, slowly crawling to me. I laid myself flat, watching as he was above me.

"I am a sinner, Kevin." He whispered in the silent night air. My eyes watched as his eyes bore down. There was those dark circles under his eyes begged to me kiss. Yet I wasn't sure of myself now. I never had advanced this far in any relationship.

"Maybe." I whispered, licking my lips. I was worried, one wrong move and perhaps I would fuck everything up. "But Eddward?" He cocked a brow, watching me while a few strains of his hair fell down his shoulder. "Your innocence? The innocence in this? The love that makes it pure?" I could see the barest smile on his lips as he carefully laid himself down on my body, his forehead resting against mine. I felt the dog tags against my neck.

"Yeah? What about it geek."

"It is mine." Our lips were forced together by his will. At first it hard, our teeth crashed together as we had opened our mouth, but I cupped his cheek against while he desperately kissed me. His hands were already at work at pushing my shirt up while he worked on caressing my tongue with his. A gasp left my lips, my back arched, and I couldn't help but whimper. It was desperate. It was wonderful.

"Kevin." He whispered in the space between our lips. I stared into those blue eyes that held such emotion.

"Please me, Eddward." I whispered, feeling a blush ridden it's way along my cheeks. "Show me how it's done…." I muttered, drawing one of my thighs along his leg. "Tease me….. You are the one I want to give myself to…."

Eddward's face spoke such volume, such emotion. His eyes widen before he slowly pulled back a little. At first I thought I was scaring him. Yet he moved to pull my shirts off, holding it before letting it drop to the floor. I felt exposed; the cold air blushed along my skin with butterfly kisses. I gasped, laying there as his long piano fingers worked at my pants. I moved to lift my hips up, allowing them to come off. I covered my face, looking away. Eddward folded the last of my clothes to the side, laying them down, before he looked at me.

Hands pulled at mine, pushing them above my head. A growl left his lips as he pushed them into the pillow again. I got the silent message. Keep my hands there. I nodded slowly before I felt the pressure off my wrist. Gently , hand caressed my body while watching him.

"I want to reconcile the violence in your heart." I whispered to him. It caused him to look up before rolling his eyes. He smiled, moving to kiss my nose. While his hands caressed my side before he pulled away once more. His hands worked at the task of undressing himself.

"I could never be violent with you, pumpkin." He whispered as pieces of clothes came off and was folded.

"You know you are beautiful, even without your mask?" I asked, biting my lip as he got off the bed. His pants were pulled down his legs with his boxers. His member half hard already and it took me a second to tear my eyes away from the sight.

"Of course, mon amour." He bent down to pick up his pants and boxers. After they were folded neatly they joined the rest of the small cloth pile we had going on. My hands twitched. I yearned to move them and cover my growing penis, but I did. Eddward watched me; a smug smirk sat on his lips, while he ran his fingers though his hair. His thumb traced the scar that was barely visible against his long black locks.

"I hope to make you forget about the demons that haunt your past." Eddward paused before he slowly moved to crawl on top of me once more. His lips met mine, but it was rather gentle this time. So unlike the usual rough bully I've come to know, but wasn't that the point of tonight? To bring out this new and wonderful man that I always knew was there?

"Kevin." My name on his lips made me gasp. Rarely did he call me by my real name. I could feel my cock twitch against his stomach. He smirked before shaking his head and kissing my neck lightly. "You chase away the demons by simply smiling." He cooed before biting the flesh under his lip. My back arched, my hands grabbed the covers above me, and I melted a little from the inside out.

"I want to…." I tried to get the words out, but he was sucking a mark against my skin. I am sure if he had his labeler, there would be the words 'Eddward's' pasted there. "I want to satisfy…. Oh!" A lick against my collar bone caused my toes to curl into the bed. "The undisclosed desires….." At the words, Eddward seemed to grind himself against me. For a second, all I could do was wither underneath him as my cock become fully hard. "….in your heart." The words seemed barely audio to my own ears, but Eddward smiled against my skin at them.

Eddward looked at me with those open eyes. The want in those eyes made me shiver again while my legs opened a little more. A smirk found a home on his face while he used his hands to spread my legs again. I was opened for him, ready for the taking, not even fighting, and the desire in his eyes spoke volume.

"You will." His voice shook my soul while he moved to look over at my drawer. "Please, pumpkin, tell me to have condoms and lube stashed away." I glanced over his hands that were searching. "Ah, right here." He pulled out a string of condoms and my lube. I blushed with horror as the other looked at the favor on the lube. "Blueberry?" Eddward flashed me a smile. "My favorite."

"I know." I blushed more, my hands moving to go cover my face. Eddward dropped the lube to put them back up. He sighed, his lips inches away from my own mouth, before a scowl formed on his lips.

"Perhaps I shall tie them to the bedpost to assure that you don't move them." His lips brushed against mine as he spoke. The words sent shivers down my spine. I really shouldn't be surprised that the slight idea of being tied up turned me on. Eddward always seemed like the type of guy who would carry out such threat and tan my hide for disobeying.

My skin flushed at the thought, staring up at him while he cocked a brow at me. Slowly he moved to lean forward, his face almost too close to mine. His breath mixed along with mine. I felt myself shiver while those eyes watched my reaction.

"You would like that… wouldn't you?" He asked in a quiet voice, making another shiver ripple through my body. "You actually want me to do that?" A beat of silence passed through the room. Then he frowned more. "Answer me, pumpkin." I swallowed tightly before wiggling under him.

"Please…." I mumbled. Edd cocked a brow, making a motion that signaled that he didn't hear me. I could feel just how hot my cheeks were. "Please." I winced out. Yet still the other teased me.

"Please what, pumpkin?" Now he was just taunting me. Damn him! He knew what I wanted! Now he is just being an ass about it. I glared at him through my bangs. The staring match went on. Before long I broke it, blushing more.

"I want you to tie me up and fuck me." I cried out, trying to hide my face from him. Damn him! Those eyes! I huffed against his chest, but in a second he pulled away from me. At first I thought I did something wrong, watching him walk away from him, but he simply looked through my closest. I sat up, staring at him while he found one of my ties. It was an orange tie I had gotten from Edd one holiday, but I doubt it was going around my neck. I swallowed tightly while he stalked back over.

"Hands up, hold the bedpost, and get ready." He ordered. Without a second thought, I did so. My hands holding a pole before he wrapped the tie around my wrist and the pole. By tilting my head up, I could see just how screwed I was. Edd was serious and I doubt I could even pull my hands out of that knot.

"Eddward…." I whispered to him. He glanced down at my face before kissing my cheek. It was chaste, gentle, and I could feel myself relax. This would be okay. Why was I afraid? I smiled at him.

"That is it, pumpkin." His voice was a calming wave over my body. "You wanted me to please you…" My back arched at the promise in that voice. "Then let me show you how it's done." There was a gentle touch to his voice.

"Fuck me…." I whined softly, wiggling underneath him. I was naked, ready, and waiting for him. Something in his eyes made me stop moving. They were raw, he wasn't hiding myself from me, and my breath caught in my throat.

"I won't be fucking you tonight, pumpkin." He smiled, stroking my body with his fingertips. Gently they fanned out to his hands, large and warm, caressing my rib cage. "I am going to make love to you." I watched that smile curl into a smirk while his slightly coarse fingers ran along my nipples. I couldn't help but whine. My nipples were already peaking at the light tease.

But I didn't think he was stopping there. With me unable to move my hands, he decided to go to town on my body. At first his hands danced along my chest, finding a few moles and kissing them gently. A chuckle left his lips when I flinched as he kissed somewhere on my ribs. His fingertips glazed the area, causing me to twitch from the slight tingle there. Lucky he didn't focus on the area for long because his lips took over.

They left soft kisses from the sternum down to my navel. That wicked tongue of his delivered a quick flick at my belly button, making me whimper. His teeth gently snagged some of my fat before placing a soft kiss on it to make up for the pain. My body already so on edge from the light foreplay earlier. Now I was hopeless to the touches of his lips and hands. His hands rubbed my sides, the thumbs caressing my hip bones, and his lips were now nibbling down my happy trail.

"God!" The gasp tore from my lips as his breath ghosted over my member. I could hear myself making a rather undignified moan as he tongue gave a long lick against my hip bone.

"I'm not God, but keep stroking my ego…" His tease made me writhe a little as his fingers tips caressed my hips and thighs. His breath was ghosting over my member once more while his hands ignored it. My body was teetering now. How dare this bastard make me into mush so fast! He had my number tucked away in his back pocket.

"Mercy." I pleaded with him, spreading my legs before he squeezed my hips. The force of his hands made me keep still with a whine. "Oh Edd…." He had barely done anything to me and I am reduced to begging. How would I be for the main course? As his fingers locked my lower half into place, his mouth opened and hovered above my head. "Pleeeassse." I whined, physically whined, before he smirked. Suddenly my cock was incased in a wet, warm, pleasurable state. My eyes fluttered, I lost focus, and I feared I might cum from just that one action. Yet, by pure will alone, I was able to keep myself from falling over the edge and instead clung to any part of sanity I had left.

As I did refocus on life, I noticed that his mouth was no longer on my member. Another pathetic whine escaped my lips while Edd's hands lightly caressed my thighs. His eyes were watching me while he just kept stroking my flesh. My breath was starting to ease out, but my cock still stood at full mast. Yet the room to collect my breath was nice. Edd had seemed to sense this, letting me relax into the bed. The soft touches of his well-worn hands, stroking me in a gentle pace, evened my breath out. I felt light, floating above a cloud, while his hand just kept time with the rise and fall of my chest.

Soothing touches slowly died out as the naughtier fondling came into play. Skillful fingers wrapped around my still erect penis, stroking it. The breath in my lungs caught in my throat as he squeezed at the base. He built me up slowly, his hands would give three slows, five fast, before squeezing my base, and then repeat.

While the hand on my members treated me like a marionette, causing my hips to launch and my whole body to wiggle under his, his other hand told me he was still my lover and not my puppeteer. When I looked into his eyes, I saw that he was focused purely on me. His attention didn't waver and neither did the warm look in his usually guarded face.

My heart skipped a beat and I could feel my orgasm coming, pulling against my binds weakly while my toes curled into the covers. I whined out to him, trying to tell him, but suddenly his hand was squeezing the base of my member. I could feel the pressure pull away from me, but I yearned for that toe curling sensation once more. Now his hands were stroking along my sides, gently keeping me down and relax. Damn him, but of course we weren't even close to the main part so I could understand. As my breath even out, I saw a smile curl on his lips.

Then the lube came out again. I watched him pull his hands away from my form and start to prepare himself for the next step. While I lay there, coming down from my near high, while he carefully coated his fingers. I knew what was to come, opening my legs for the other. Edd glanced over, chuckling at me, before he slipped in between my legs. Carefully I breathed in and out while he pushed the first finger in.

Surprisingly, it didn't feel much different from my own finger. His was longer and seemed to reach farther. The pads of his fingers rubbed against spots that I usually could never touch. It was only one finger too just wiggling around. This was just the start though. Another finger was wiggled in, opening my inner walls to him more, and my breath hitched in my throat.

He paused with his pointer and middle finger deep inside me. His eyes full of concern, but I waved him off with a nod of my head.

"Are you sure?" The tenderness in his voice brought a smile to my lips.

"Please, keep going. This is what I want." I told him, watching as the muscles in his shoulder visibly relaxed. With elegant movements, the two fingers separated and wiggled. While it was simply to prep me for the next stage, I found myself whining with the pleasure at the thought. As his fingers pulled out before push in, I found myself losing air to inhale. Eddward was able to reach places I could never do. In an attempt to cover my face, I pulled on the binds above my head in hopes I could cover my face up. Piano fingers then brushed against my prostate, and I gasped out with pleasure.

He was toying with me now. His fingers would rub against my prostate before pulling out before pushing back in away from my prostate. He would poke randomly around it, and without warning he would push his fingers back against my prostate to tease it. My breath caught. It was coming again. I could feel my inner walls cling to his fingers and try to keep him inside of me. Once more I could feel the climb to the edge approaching fast. Oh dear lord. I could feel it. It was there. Oh, fuck.

WAIT! NO! I whined when I suddenly realized that Edd's fingers were no longer in me and that he wasn't even touching my member. I shivered a little more, looking down at that smirking face.

. . .

"You fucken prick!" I yelled at him, panting hard as I my roller coaster sank away from the point before the drop. "You are doing this on purpose! You fucken asshole!" I whined, wanting to pull my hand down to my member but they were fucken bound above my head.

"Pumpkin." He purred, that cocky motherfucking grin on his lips. "Don't get upset. When your real orgasm comes it will be all the better."

"Don't you try to charm me you asshole." I huffed, looking away and sulking. Yet he laughed in good humor before I found his body lying on top of me. Carefully he moved to nibble on my neck as my body calmed down for the third time tonight.

"My little shark bait." Eddward kissed my lips gently while his hands caressed my sides again. They danced along the flesh, teasing it lightly but still keeping my lust at bay. "Just relax for me…" His lean body slide down mine. My breath hitched as my member rubbed against his muscled stomach. It was pure torture. I was so sensitive from being denied my orgasm three times. I could feel tears touching the side of my eyes.

Edd froze on top of me. Suddenly he was in my face, wiping the tears away and cooing at me. The tenderness forced a gasp to slip from my throat before I shivered more.

"Eddward."

"Kevin, shhh don't cry." He muttered, kissing the spot under my eye. The sweet caress of his lips caused my eyes to close. "I'm sorry, pumpkin. I won't tease you again." Without my sight, the hands that ran along my arms felt amazing.

"I… it… it is okay." Once more I was rather breathless. My body was torn between all the feelings Edd was giving me. Between the taunting and loving actions, I felt like I was in the middle of a game of tug of war. "Don't stop… we aren't even to the best part. There is so much more for you to do." I explained to him before he sighed.

The smile that danced on his lips made me chuckle. With a peck placed on my lips, he moved back down to my lower half. My fingers tugged on the tie, bracing myself, as three fingers were pushed into my hole.

"Urg." It was border-line painful. My teeth found my bottom lip, worrying at the plump flesh. His fingers were careful as they poked and stretched against my tight walls. That I appreciated very much, but I could still feel the discomfort. It pulled me farther away from my high, but my cock did not lose any blood.

I couldn't with those hot eyes watching my body. Already his eyes were making love to my very soul. At the thought, I felt my body relax and melt while the fingers wiggled around with ease. Yet that allowed everything to shock my lust into overdrive. The fingers were rubbing against my prostate, my cock twitching more to life with each push.

"Edd… ah…. No…." I couldn't keep my voice quiet as he was rubbing the bundle of my prostate with his fingers. He was doing it again! I don't know if I could take it! My body felt like it was humming and going to break! Even if Edd cared, he kept going. This time he wasn't even trying to be cunning.

No, instead, those fingers would spread out and abuse the bundle as the three finger parted. The pads of his fingers were nuzzling right along the edges. My toes curled, my eyes fluttered, and my breath caught in my throat. It was coming like a train plowing ahead.

But like I predicted, he wrapped his hand around my cock and squeezed. Yet, that didn't stop the train. While he prevented me from having a traditional orgasm, I could feel the force of a climax wrack my body. My eyes rolled back, my body writhed, and I could hear the sharp intake of breath from Edd.

My body twitched as he held onto my member. I felt like I was out of my body, floating and shivering, as I tried to process what the hell just happened. I could feel Edd's finger slip out from my hole, but the hand still held my member. Oh god, I was sensitive. My lungs burned with pressure before I remembered to take a breath.

"Damn it." Edd was swearing and moving, what was he doing? Why couldn't I stop quivering? It was like I was still orgasming. My body was humming, were those tears on my face? What was going on with my body? What had Edd reduced me to?!

Speaking of Edd, I could feel his member pressed against my hole. Oh god. I attempted to focus my sight on his form. Dear lord, he was beautiful right now. The look on his face, the eagerness and lust that were there made another shudder travel down my spine.

"Pumpkin, I am sorry. I can't be slow right now." He whimpered, his hand squeezed my member and another surging throb took my breath away. "Trust me… You are the only one. I want to be in you, feel your walls as they tremble around my cock with all the mini-orgasms you are having at the moment. Oh Kevin…." He moaned, I could only nod, and he was suddenly pushing in.

My muscles were too exhausted to push the cock out. Instead, I could feel them invite the lengthy organ into my deepest parts. A cry bubbled its way out of my throat. Edd's breath was panting in my ear, notifying me that he was almost blanketing my form. His hips slowly pushed himself in. I think his restraint came from the fact that if he dared go any faster, he might cum himself.

There was still the hand around the base of my cock. The pain was starting to creep up and melt in with the pleasure. I felt like my vision start to white out. Too much, not enough, I didn't know. I took in oxygen greedily, forgetting to breathe once more. That is when I felt Edd's balls resting against my skin, him groaning into my ear, as he was fully seated inside. Then the hand uncurled from my member.

As his arms rested on both sides of my face, his eyes on my face, I felt my body unwind. I could feel cum slowly creeping up my penis. Without the hand to keep it locked inside, it slowly drifted out. Edd's sound was inhuman and his hips twitched a little.

"Fuck." He whispered. "Kevin… your ass right now… I…" He was struggling with words while I was struggling to hear them. I should have been proud to make him speechless, but I was trying to keep my own head above the water. "You don't understand…" he muttered, holding me as he kept himself inside. I almost cried out as my still hard member brushed against his body. "You were twitching around my cock as I entered. It was massaging all the sensitive little nerves everywhere. Then it just melted, all hot and soft, holding me tightly." He was breathless and I felt his fingertips caress my cheek.

"Pumpkin…. Fuck." He moaned, his hips twitching again. He was having trouble controlling himself by the feel of it.

"…" I found my voice not escaping my lips. I coughed quietly, pulling against the binds to try and find it once more. "Eddward…. Please…. Don't hold yourself back." I begged, feeling the feel to climax still. The last one had been a pleasurable torture. Now I wished for him to rock my bod and make me pass out.

"Fuck." The swear was full of passionate heat before he pulled back. I whined, feeling empty already as only his head was still inside. Yet another slam of his hips had me curling around him the best I could while my hands were bound above me. My whole body convoluted at the grind of his hips before he pulled out again.

Another quick slam from his hips brought our lower halves closer. From my lips, a scream tore out as I tugged on the tie harder. I wanted to use my hands, to rake my nails down his back, for some kind of outlet as he pushed into my all too hyper active body over and over again. To release the pent up emotions that were boiling inside my body, I felt hot tear fall down my cheeks.

Yet Edd was there, kissing them away between thrusts. My voice would not be silenced as he drove insides. There was a second where he paused though, making me whimper with a great need to have more.

"Shush pumpkin." He cooed to me, lifting one of my legs up and resting it above his shoulder. I swear my mind short circuited from the new depth his cock was allowed to go. I also believe I lost five seconds of my memory when he pulled out and slammed back in. The angle! The depth! The power! In the back of my mind I was afraid that I was going to break glass with my scream.

Yet Edd grinned against my leg before pushing it closer to my body. Holy fuck! I saw white as he jackhammered back in. With my body at his mercy, he ravished me. It wasn't slow, it wasn't sweet, and it wasn't chaste. Still, I could feel the slight tender edge of his hands holding me, the consuming gaze resting on me, and most of all the love that he drove home with each thrust.

I couldn't speak; my voice simply vocalized my emotions at each push. At some point I closed my eyes, just trying to somehow consume everything given to me. His taunt body above mine, feeling the beads of sweat hit my hot skin, while he grunted. Ah! His cock was twitching, my toes were curling, his breathing quickened, and my back bowed. White erupted before my eyes while liquid fire filled me to the brim. I couldn't breathe! It was too much! I was screaming and tearing and shaking!

"Pumpkin…. Kevin…. Kevin?" I opened my eyes, gasping for breath, and staring into blue eyes full of concern. I couldn't call my breath down, I was gasping for air, and Edd smiled gently at me. "I don't know if I should take you passing out as a compliment or be more worried about your health." He chuckled out softly. I had passed out? As I wiggled, I could feel cum in my ass and on my stomach. It wasn't drying yet, so at least I had not been gone for too long.

"How long?" I whispered. Edd was resting beside my body, propped up on his arm. His cheeks flustered, his hair pasted against his forehead, and the scar in plain view. Carefully I caressed the scar with weak arms before noticing that I could move my arms. I glanced at my wrist, distracted with the pale markings left by the tie.

"A few minutes…." He answered, taking my hand and kissing the underside of my wrist. "At first I was basking in my afterglow, but then I noticed the blank look on your face. I quickly pulled out and untied you, trying to get my little minnow to swim again." I blushed at his need to still call be names, but I was comforted by the fact that he was there. Still a tad shaky, I curled up against him and whimpered.

"That was…"

"Yeah… I know." He held me close, his arms felt utterly amazing as they protectively wrapped around me. My body was so exhausted though. I wanted nothing more than to close my eyes and fall asleep against his strong frame. Yet that gorgeous bastard started moving again.

"Nooo." I whined. Yes. I was upset. I had no desire for him to leave me on the bed after all that. Smug asshole only chuckled before kissing my forehead.

"Relax, geez." He scoffed some before getting up. "We need to clean up." I groaned, shaking my head as I head him in the bathroom. "Okay, I need to clean up this messy, messy, messy mess you made." Another groan passed from my lips. "We made." I could almost hear his eye roll. Satisfied, I smiled into my pillow and closed my eyes.

When I opened them a second later, I found out that Edd had somehow managed to clean my body up and changed the covers in that time span. He was placing the dirty linen in the hamper before crawling back up to me. The expression on his face left me grabbing for me, pulling him close.

"Eddward…" I muttered.

"With you around there is no violence in my heart. I feel beautiful even though my true fact is showing. As you look at me, I forget about all my demons that haunt my past." He whispered, catching my breath from the raw emotions that was reflected there. "And you satisfy the undisclosed desires in my heart." A tear trickled down his cheek before he kissed my lips. His hand was caressing my neck, treating me as a precious treasure. As he pulled away, I could feel the smile on his lips. "Kevin Barr…. I love you." He muttered.

My eyes widen, I could breath, I was afraid to pass out again. My fingers clung to him as I whimpered quietly in the back of my throat. With energy that I didn't know I possessed at the moment, I crash our bodies together and connected our lips once more. It was heated, it was passionate, and so very much filled with love.

Tears blinded my vision when we separated. My heart was beating painful in my chests in the sweetest ways. I stared at him, smiling with such happiness and disbelief.

"I love you more!" I teased him. He laughed in response, pulling me down for another kiss and holding me like he would never let me go. Truthfully, I never wanted to leave his warm embrace.

As the kissed ended, I found home against his body. My head rested against his chest, lying on top of his lean frame, while strong arms wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck. It was peaceful, my breath copied the beat of his heart, and I could only hopelessly smile. Edd laid his lips upon my forehead before wiggling some to pull the covers over us. Once settled, I could feel outside melted against each other. Where one started and the other ended, I didn't even know.

All that matter was that I finally found myself a little piece of heaven; it started with Eddward and ended with Vincent.

0o0o0o0

**Alex:** Here, have a cigarette. Heehee. Go change your panties. Take a breather. I know, it was good for me too. **Wink**


End file.
